Kaoru's Fanfiction Remix
by Susan Ann
Summary: This story is an A/U and was created with the soul purpose of informing all the RK fanfiction writers and readers about the RKRC Awards. Please read and tell anyone else who is interested to read also, Thanks.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. Nor do I own anything else that may be mentioned in this story except the concept of the story. Below explains what I am doing.  
  
This is an A/U and was created with the soul purpose of informing all the RK fanfiction writers and readers about the RKRC Awards. For those who are unfamiliar with this yearly event, this is has been happening for the last three years. The address for the last three years is http://sekihara.dreamhost.com/rkreaders/. You can go there and check them out. Now it is up to the fans of RK to keep this event happening next year. The choice is ultimately yours...  
  
Kaoru's Fanfiction (Remix)  
  
  
  
~~~Kenshin quietly slid the door open only to be greeted by his son hastily making his way out the door. Startled he was about to ask him where he was going when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Kenshin, is that you?"  
  
"She's all yours dad," Kenji yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Sighing heavily, Kenshin slowly walked into the house. Kicking off his shoes, he managed to get a few steps inside the house before his lovely wife confronted him once again.  
  
"I just got this email from Tae today," she said with her hands clenched together in front of her nervously watching him, "It's that time of year again for the RKRC Awards." She stood in front of him, expecting him to be just as excited as she was but when he just stood there staring at her she continued. "You know when the readers nominate RK fanfiction for awards. Oh I hope that someone nominates one of my stories for one of the awards. But then how do I get them to vote for my story?"  
  
Kenshin was getting nervous, trying to make sense out of 'RKRC', he couldn't even imagine what she was talking about and that put him in a very unhealthy position.  
  
"Ah can I read the email?" he asked, hoping to divert the subject away from him so that she wouldn't realize how clueless he was when it came to her writing.  
  
"Sure," she replied, taking his hand she led him over to the computer and within seconds she had Tae's email on the computer screen.  
  
He sat down with her on his lap and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, he read the email,  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ Subj:|[RKFF] Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice 2002 Date:|1/17/2003 1:21:58 PM Alaskan Standard Time From:|vern@incitata.com To: |rkff@topica.com Sent from the Internet (Details)  
  
Hullo all,  
  
If -- and I think this is a fairly big IF -- anyone is interested, the  
  
nomination phase for the RKRC will begin in February. In order to be  
  
eligible, fanfics must have been written either in WHOLE or in PART between 1/1/2002  
  
and 12/31/2002. Before submitting nominations, please check the date on the  
  
story you are nominating -- dates are automatically posted on fanfiction.net, and  
  
provide at least a starting reference (for example, if the story was last  
  
updated on July 13, 2001, it isn't eligible). You can also check the  
  
fanfic-only mirror of this list to get an idea as to when a story was  
  
written.  
  
Also note that stories must be COMPLETED by 12/31/2002 in order to be  
  
eligible for FANFIC OF THE YEAR.  
  
Please start considering the fics that you want to nominate, and determine  
  
when they were written, so things will go more smoothly when I start accepting  
  
the nominations in February.  
  
Lastly, please do NOT start sending nominations until I announce that I'm  
  
ready to accept them. I'm getting married on January 25th, and I have a hundred  
  
things that are far more pressing than the RKRC. ^^; If I get nominations  
  
early, I'll just be deleting them. Sorry.  
  
If anyone would like to pass this announcement on to the other Kenshin  
  
fanfic MLs, please feel free. If there isn't significant interest in the RKRC  
  
awards this year, then this will be the last year I run them.  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Tae ~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhat grasping the situation, Kenshin then quietly asked, "Why didn't you tell me that she was getting married?"  
  
"I thought that you knew," Kaoru lamely replied.  
  
Taking his wife into his arms, he said, "Now why don't we worry about helping her with the wedding and then when she starts to take nominations, I am sure that there is someone who will nominate one of your wonderful stories. Ok?"  
  
"You are the best," she said before kissing him.  
  
  
  
~~~Later that night, Kenshin was again composing an email to everyone in his email address book. The email read,  
  
Please read the attached email that my wife received from Tae, who runs the Akabeko. I would be so grateful if you were to follow her instructions and nominate stories at the appropriate time. If you were to nominate my wife's stories then I would be very thankful. And don't forget to go back and vote for the story of your choice.  
  
Battousai  
  
Finished, he clicked the send button.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
A/N---I received the email that I posted in this short fic and am simply passing on the information. 


End file.
